


Out Of Time

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Scarlet Witch AU [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banishment, Dark Past, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Flash Family, Flashbacks, Goodbyes, Headaches & Migraines, Hearing Voices, Human Experimentation, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Scarlet Witch AU, Visions, jaime gives good speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Just a little something I've wanted to do for a while. Hope you enjoy!





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've wanted to do for a while. Hope you enjoy!

He remembers that day. Bart was off his game. He looked like a scared little kid, maybe he was, maybe he still is. Didn't matter then, and it probably doesn't matter now. But he remembers the look of unjustified fear on the boy's face. He remembers the way he was talking faster than the speed of light. He remembers his mumbling, the crawling that he was doing, trying to get over to Jaime, trying to stay out of the REACH'S line of sight. 

They were both stuck inside a small abandoned house. It was a mess. There were clothes everywhere, spread around the one room that the home housed. There were cups, plates, and even a clock on the floor, all scattered. The REACH wasn't far behind them. Trying to battle aliens out in the open was hard. Jaime didn't know where the rest of the was, or where they were headed, the mind link had been shattered. Maybe was M'gann was hurt or something. But honestly. he didn't care right now. 

He and Bart both hiding behind a wall, both panting and sweating like animals. Then, he heard the mumbling. 

"This is all my fault...all _my_ fault. Should've _never_ come back. I _knew_ we were gonna lose. Why did I even try-" 

"Hey!" Jaime hissed quietly, letting his the armor over his face fall back and retract. Bart looked up at him, eyes wide with fear and panic. Jaime knew it all too well. Which, he really shouldn't. "It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who _cares_?" He said. "Are you up for this?" 

Bart didn't say anything. So Jaime asked again.

 _"Are you?"_ He still didn't respond. "It's not your fault." Jaime then tried, sighing. "Never was, never will be. But right now, we're under attack, the _world_ is under attack and you need to get your head in the _game_." 

Bart began to pant again as he continued to stare. Jaime then smiled a bit. "And yeah, it's crazy I know," He smile then faded, back to a stern frown. "but I'm going back out there 'cause it's my _job_. You understand?"

The speedster nodded. "But...I...I _can't_." He practically sighed. "I can't do it. It's too _much_. I-I didn't tell you guys _anything_." Bart put his head in his hands. "If I had told you all If I had said something _sooner_ maybe this wouldn't be happening right now!"

Jaime grabbed his hands and forced the redhead to look up at him again. "It doesn't matter what you did, or what you didn't do." He began, Bart's eyes widened again. "If you go out there and you fight," he continued. "And you fight to _kill_ , and if you step out that door, you _are_ part of the team."

Jaime then stood up and kicked the door open, armor coming back up over his head and his blaster began firing at a group of REACH soldiers hiding behind some rocks. They yelled in pain and then lay on the ground, unmoving. Bart watched, confusion written all over his features. What was he supposed to do? What did he _need_ to do?

Jaime was gone by the time he looked up again. He was out there, fighting to save lives. 

Bart swallowed thickly. He got up slowly, making his way towards the door, Jaime's words ringing in his head.

_You are part of the team. Fight to kill._

Bart let his eyes turn from green, to red. _Just this once._ He promised, clenching them. _Never again._

And the door opened. 

 

 

 

 

That was almost four months ago. 

Now, Bart was almost emotionless. He was numb. The team could tell. Could tell that without his mission, he was nothing. Worth _nothing_. The team didn't think that of course, Bart was a valuable member to the missions and a great ally. He was just...a bit too _broken_ , it seemed.

Black Canary's therapy didn't help. She barely got anything out of the boy. He had said he wasn't in the mood for talking. In fact, it seemed as though he weren't in the mood for _anything_ at all. Like now, with Jaime staring at him from where Bart was eating cereal in the kitchen. Jaime had just walked in and he decided now would be a good time to talk. 

Bart wasn't eating as fast as he normally did. He was eating slow, almost robotic like. No, he _was_ robotic. Never seeming to move naturally. Always with hesitance and caution, and this had only continued throughout missions. Jaime had seen. Wasn't blind, none of them were. 

Jaime walked over and sat across from him on the bar tables. Bart didn't even acknowledge his presence. 

"Hey," The Hispanic began. "We haven't talked in a while. Wanted to know why." 

Bart then looked at him, his green eyes dull and unresponsive. And the same eyes that Jaime was starting to get used to seeing. The teen shrugged, still slowly chewing. "I've been tired lately." A dull faced lie, but okay. Progress he's _talking_ Jaime. 

Jaime hummed and nodded, arms crossing on the table. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out? Maybe go to an arcade or something? Something fun we can do together." 

That got Bart to pause and stop looking at his food to look up at his teammate. He then looked down again after a few moments. "No thanks."

Jaime stopped trying after that.

 

 

 

 

 

They couldn't wake him up. 

They tried shocks, shaking, yelling,  _anything_. But  _nothing_  was working. 

M'gann has suggested going into his  _mind_. 

Jaime said  _no_. He was  _not_  going to let her  _do_  this without Bart's consent and knowledge. It just wasn't  _right_.

Barry said  _they had no other choice_. Since he was Bart's current guardian, he had full say so on what happened. 

And he had  _agreed_.

"It'll be fine, Jaime," Barry said as he tried comforting him from where Jaime was sitting next to Bart's sleeping figure from where he was laying down on the hospital bed, looking so peaceful, younger. "In fact, if it makes you feel any better, you can go in as well. The team and I are also going, just in case anything happens." He then paused before adding; "I know how you are with him, and I appreciate that you care for him so deeply."

Jaime didn't respond. He just continued to hold his best friend's hand, squeezing every so often. But then, he swallowed thickly and replied. "I want to go." He said. "I want to see what goes on inside his head. He never tells me anything, y' know?" Barry nodded, humming. Jaime then looked up at him. "Does he tell  _you_  anything?" 

Barry shook his head, sitting down in the chair next to him. "No. Nothing. In fact," He began, looking at the Hispanic. "I think he tells you more than he tells me or Iris. He's very reserved, very independent, I think. Maybe it's something that he grew up with, being independent."

Jaime was about to respond when the door to the medbay opened, revealing M'gann and the team behind her. "We're ready." 

Jaime sighed and looked back at Bart, squeezing his hand again and leaning down to nuzzle his forehead. "We'll wake you up soon,  _Carino_ , just hang on for me, okay?" Of course, there was no reply from the sleeping speedster. He huffed, looking back at the team. "Okay, let's go."

M'gann nodded, walking in, Robin, Wondergirl,  behind her, and walked over to where Bart was laying down. She turned towards everyone. "Be prepared. Some minds are easy to get into, but I've tried to get into his mind before and-"

"Wait," Jaime interrupted. "What do you mean you've  _tried to get into his mind before?"_

M'gann sighed. "His mind was calling out to me and I thought he was in trouble. I only wanted to help."

Jaime stiffened. "Oh. Sorry...I just-" M'gann chuckled.

"It's alright, Jaime. I know you care for him." Jaime blushed and hummed. "Anyways," She began again. "Some minds are easy to access, but his, I know it's going to be difficult. He's blocked me out of the Physic link before, so he's probably had a lot of practice of blocking out telepaths. He probably learned that in the future."

M'gann then put both her hands on Bart's temples, gently pressing as she closed her eyes. "Alright, get ready." She warned and everyone tensed up. 

Then, there was a bright flash of light, and Jaime opened his eyes. 

He looked over to where everyone was looking around. He looked up and his eyes widened. The sky was a dark grey, almost black, and ashes were falling from the sky, the ground around them a light grey, the ocean looking like some sort of black liquid from a squid and people were working in the distance. It looked like they were in an old film that didn't have any color. 

"What..." Wondergirl spoke up. "What  _is_  this place?" 

"One of Bart's earliest memories," M'gann replied, waving one of her hands. "We're a long way's away from where I need to wake him from. Maybe days away." 

" _Days_   _away_?" Robin said, turning around to look at her. "Does the mind work like night and day? Months and years?" M'gann nodded.

"Yes. In some way. But it's different." 

"Ugh, guys?" Jaime said, and everyone turned to where he was pointing. "What is  _that_?"

In the sky looked to be a futuristic REACH ship, standing above all the people and the destroyed mountain. M'gann glared up at it. "That is where he need to go. We can get into some of his latest memories by going in there."

She then floated, lifting everyone else up with her powers and headed towards the ship. Once they made it inside, she set them down. Around them were purples, pinks, greens, and blues. 

"Where do we go?" 

"In here. That's where I'm sensing Bart's presence." The team followed her as they made their way into the door, it opening once they got close and closing once they were fully inside. 

Inside, they saw Bart collared to a pole in the middle of the room. The area was small and definitely not enough leg room for a speedster. Luckily, M'gann didn't bring the whole team, only Robin and Wondergirl or else they all wouldn't be able to fit in there.

Bart was sitting down on the ground, leaning on the pole with his eyes closed. He looked skinny, bags under his eyes and his hair shriveled in different directions. He looked  _miserable_.

Jaime was scared. He was scared to walk up to the speedster. Scared that if Bart looked up, he'd see the fear in his eyes, see the pain and regret and sorrow. He didn't want to look at Bart, so he didn't, he turned away and blindly followed the rest of the team.

Another flash of light shocked him.

They were inside what looked to be a house surrounded by rock, the minerals were covering the windows and door, no light coming through at all. It was very old and the paint had been scraped off almost all the way, the color still grey. Jaime turned around as he felt a presence, his eyes widened as he found a tiny Bart sitting on the floor playing with what looked to be an old train. 

"Hello, sweetie!" A tall woman, who looked to be identical to Bart in almost every way, most likely his mother, had come over and picked up the boy, peppering his face with kisses as little Bart giggled uncontrollably. "Who's a good boy? Where's your brother? Is he still sleeping?" 

Bart mumbled something, gently raising a hand to tap his mother's cheek, sticking his tongue out. "Taddy! Taddy!" 

His mother smiled widely. "Yes, sweetie! Thad! Let's go wake him up so we can have some lunch, okay?" 

Bart squealed in delight.

And that was the last sound they had heard when another flash of light shocked the entire group out of the scene.

When the light faded, they saw Bart and...what looked to be  _another_  Bart, but he had blonde hair, sitting down and clenching his brother's hand as other's ran past them in a hurry, holding guns, knives, and bags. These two were young. Six or seven at the most.

"We'll be okay," Blonde-Bart said, the person they assumed to be Thad. "It'll fine. We can get through this, alright? They wouldn't want us to be sad. We've gotta move on there's no point in staying the past."

 _Ironic._ Jaime thought. 

They all watched as Bart had tears falling down his cheek, himself sobbing and wiping at his eyes. "Y-yeah. Th-they wouldn't w-want u-us t-to be s-sad." Thad turned to his brother and smiled sadly, his own tears beginning to fill. He then hugged his brother, his arms clutching at him tightly.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" Thad said and Bart nodded in reply.

"I love you too."

Another flash.

"I think this is one of the last ones, then we can get to where we need to wake Bart up," M'gann said, her eyes still green once everyone looked at her. Then, they all turned back to the scene in front of them. But, it was dark. They felt fear, anger, sadness, grief. Like someone had died.

 _What else can they take from him?_ Jaime thought, clenching his fists, mentally preparing himself for the next images that had then shown up in front of them, tauntingly, saying _you can't save him this time._

It was Bart, he looked to be 11 or 12 but he also looked worn out and exhausted. He didn't have a collar on him, which was good news in itself to Jaime. But there was destruction, dead bodies, and fire all around him. The group looked around and noticed what looked to be a war that had broken out. Their were others fighting what looked to be REACH soldiers and other Beetles.

Bart was on his knees, clutching his sides. Suddenly, they all gasped as they his brother, Thad. He had what looked to be a green Impulse outfit. He was smirking, his neon green eyes twinkling at his suffering.

"What's wrong, brother? Thought you could get away with this, didn't you?" Bart looked up at him, one eyes clenched as he glared. "Such a shame." Thaddeus said, frowning then. "I only wish you could've joined our cause. We just want to make the world a better place. See? We solved world hunger! No one in this world is going hungry except for the ones who escaped. But we will find them soon."

Bart bowed his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Thaddy..."

Thaddeus raised an eyebrow, amused. "What is it you're mumbling about? Don't tell me you're giving up _already_?" Bart then gasped as his twin grabbed him by the collar, raising him to be level with is face. "Oh come on," The blonde brother mocked, smirking once more. "Don't die yet."

Jaime's eyes widened as he watched Thaddeus punch him in the stomach so hard with his powers it sent Bart flying through a rock and onto the gravel. Thad ran over at super speed, stepping on his stomach and causing the redhead to yell.

"Does that hurt, brother?" He asked, stepping harder. "What do you say? Give up and join us? Or die like the rest. No one can save you now. Not me, not mother, not father, and _certainly_ not Wally."

Barry growled at that, clenching his fists and glaring so hard that it made the others nervous.

Bart looked up at his brother as he regained his composure. "What-" His voice was raspy. _"What did you do to Wally?!"_ Thaddeus laughed.

"What _haven't_ we done to him?" The blonde replied. "To my surprise he was even more of a weakling than you are! He was too easy to _take out._ " He then paused before continuing. "It's such a shame. You and me, we could've been the greatest weapons against any of the REACH's enemies. We could've ruled together, brother. Side by side."

"I'd-" Bart gasped. "I'd rather _die_ than join them!"

Thaddeus frowned.

"Fine." He said, raising his hand up as it began to vibrate. Bart gasped and his eyes widened. "Then _die_."

Jaime was about to shout before a gust of wind sent Thad flying backward. The blonde stood up quickly before he started laughing. " _Finally_!" He shouted as the dust cleared. "Show me what the heir to the Allen's and Thawne's power _looks like_!"

"Allen and... _Thawne_?" Jaime questioned, looking over at Barry.

"You mean Eobard Thawne?" Robin observed, staring at the oldest speedster for an answer. "Looks like we finally got the answer's to Bart's true heritage." Jaime looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Wait, _what_ -"

"Me, Batman, and Barry have been speculating about his true purpose and family for awhile. Guess we got what we were looking for." Robin replied, but Jaime was-was _angry_.

"So you're saying you don't _trust_ him?!"

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask, and Barry looked like he had just been slapped. "No!" The speedster answered. "No, of _course_ not. Of course we trust him. We just wanted to find out more since he wasn't telling us anything."

Jaime growled. "But he has a right to keep secrets, _doesn't he?"_

"Yes," Robin answered. "but not if those affect the team."

Jaime laughed. "You're such a hypocrite! You won't even tell us you're real _name_!" He then pointed to the memories that were still playing. " _This_! He has a _right_ too keep these to himself! Their his memories and his _alone_!"

Robin swallowed thickly and looked away. He knew Jaime was right.

"Guys!" Wondergirl hissed. "Quiet! Look now, fight later!" They turned to where the amazon was pointing, their eyes widening.

It was Bart. But he looked different. His wounds were healing, there was red lighting circling him, and his eyes were a dark red and black. They watched as Thaddeus laughed, his own eyes turning the same color.

"Let's end this shall we, brother?" The blonde asked, not waiting for a reply as he ran at him so fast even Barry flinched.

A giant explosion made everyone hold their breath's, then when the smoke cleared, they saw that Bart had Thaddeus now on the ground by the neck where the blonde was struggling to breathe.

"Yes," Bart replied, voice somehow deeper. "Let's."

The battle lasted less than four minutes. They were all surprised at the fact that Thad has soon gotten the upper hand, throwing Bart right into an abandoned facility where there were boxes, glass, dust, and rats everywhere. But the place was still huge.

Bart groaned as he tried to get up but soon realized he couldn't.

Jaime held both of his hands close to his chest, squeezing them and swallowing thickly as the group all watched in complete and under astonishment. The Beetle's heart hammered in his chest so loudly he was so sure everyone could hear it.

"Time to die!"

Bart looked up quickly, blood running down his chin but quickly healing, his eyes widening as he saw Thad come jumping through the window at super speed, his hand vibrating.

That was when the group felt it.

_I'm going to die._

_"Oh my god-"_ Cassie gasped, her hands over her mouth.

It all happened in slow motion, literally. Thad, coming at him at full speed, prepared to kill him. Bart, sitting there in a pile of rubble, blood running down his mouth and head as he sighed, relaxing against the crates as he accepted death.

But then, as Thad got close enough, they all watched as a giant white explosion went off, sending Thaddeus flying the other way. Bart had looked up then, gasping out and reaching for his twin. But it was no use, with one last curse, Thad disappeared.

Everything then went quiet.

Bart still had his hand out, but it was lowering slowly. "Wha..." His eyes watered. "Where...?"

 _"He's gone."_ A voice said, surprising everyone including Bart. He looked around frantically. _"He won't hurt you anymore, love."_

"What?" Bart snapped. "Who are you? Where did you-"

_"We are the Speedforce."_

Suddenly, a bright flash of appeared, revealing what looked to be a giant ball of light. The team and Bart watched as it slowly transformed. Then, appeared before them all, was _Wally_.

"Wally?" Bart asked, just as surprised as the group was. "What the hell? What is going on? Where's Thaddeus-"

 _"Like we said,"_ Clearly-Not-Wally interrupted. _"He is gone. Banished. He will not hurt you anymore, Bartholmew."_

Bart looked at the ground. "Ban...Banished?"

 _"He is trapped within the Speedforce."_ Not-Wally explained. _"He may be our son, but you are as well. He hurt you, and we cannot allow such behavior to go unpunished. He will be held in the Speedforce for exactly three years, four months, five days, three hours, two minutes, and thirty seconds."_  

Bart then let tears gather in his eyes. "Three...three _years_?"

 _"Yes, love."_ Not-Wally replied.

Bart then looked back up, glaring with such rage and anger in his eyes the team took a step back. "My brother is banished for _three years_?!"

Not-Wally didn't look phased, but he did show a bit of sadness and pity.

"How-how could you!? Bring him back this instant-!"

_"We cannot allow that, son. He will hurt you and other's again."_

Bart didn't even bother retorting. He just held his face in his hands and began to cry, tears making their way down his freckled cheeks, his chin, and then onto the dusty and cracked pavement beneath him.

 _"But we have a mission for you,"_ Not-Wally then said, kneeling. _"You need to-"_

"Go to _hell."_

Not-Wally paused before sighing. _"We understand you're anger and sadness. But this more important than anything we've ever given past speedsters. Most likely the most important thing in history, so **please** , son,"_ It begged. _"You must **listen**." _Not-Wally reached out to touch the redhead, but Bart growled and smacked it's hand away violently.

"You-you called me _son_." Bart then said, sadness and anger still in his voice even as he looked up at it. "But I'm not you're son. So shut the hell up-"

 _"That is incorrect."_ Not-Wally said, causing Bart's eyes to widen.

The speedster inhaled sharply. "What the hell are you-"

_"You are our son, Bartholmew. We created you and Thaddeus. Birthed you and took care of you until you were exactly two Earth years. Then, we gave you to you're adoptive mother since we realized quickly that you would be in danger if you stayed with us. The **timeline** would be in danger."_

The team stared. The Speedforce _created_ Bart? Was-was that even _possible_?

_"You are of the Speedforce. You belong to us."_

A pause.

 _"But, that does not matter right now. Right now, we have a mission for you, my son. You must travel back in time and stop the REACH invasion."_ Bart blinked, coming out of his shock.

"Travel...back in _time_?"

Not-Wally smiled and nodded.

 _"Yes. We have tried to get into contact with other Speedster's such as you're cousin, Wally West,"_ Bart flinched at that. _"But, he is dead."_ Bart let out a sob. _"But you can change that, my dear. We will tell you what to do."_

Finally, another white flash and M'gann let out a sigh of relief as she fell onto the ground. Everyone surrounded her, instantly going to her aid. "I'm alright." She replied. "Sorry," She said with an exhausted smile. "Just a bit tired. But we're finally here."

They all looked up and soon realized that bright white circles were starting to appear around them with what looked to be mini memories. They then all stood up, looking around.

"What..." Jaime began. "What is this place?"

"Bart's most recent memories." M'gann said, beginning to float and making her way towards one memory. "This is where I can wake him up from," She then looked down at them all. "But, just be careful. Once he wakes up we'll be forcefully pushed out of his memories." The team nodded.

She then made her way down and over to Jaime. Everyone looked up and over at them, confused.

"Uh, M'gann?" The Hispanic asked. "What-"

"Here." The Martian said as she handed Jaime the white bubble. The boy gasped as he held it in his hands. "Don't worry. Since you have the strongest bond with Bart, you have to be the one to hold it while I work to try and wake him up. It'll only take a couple of seconds."

Soon, a final blast of light brought them all back to the hospital room.

Jaime blinked and looked up at Bart. The boy had woken up! He was looking around with half lidded and exhausted eyes. "What...? What happened?" M'gann smiled, sighing in relief at that it had worked.

"Psimon happened."

Bart didn't get a chance to respond as Jaime instantly grabbed him by his collar and pulled him forwards for a kiss. Everyone gasped. As soon as the two pulled away, Bart smiled.

"Well," He began. "don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'm not complainin'!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
